True love is forever
by Cupkayke
Summary: After ten years, Purin is finally reunited with Taruto. However, things go sour when he has to leave again to fight in a new war on his planet. But Purin is pregnant, with his child. When he goes missing, it's up to the mews to go save him. REPOSTED.


Hey everyone! It's your loveable Mew Cinnamon with a Tokyo mew mew fic! FINALLY! Now I'm sorry to all of you waiting for "Nice of me to Drop in," but I kind of lost my inspiration…and some of my files so that might take awhile. I'll have to watch my FMA DVD's to get back into the spirit. But anyway, a plotbunny came a calling and I have to answer. So anyway, here's the ever-sappy Purin/Taruto fic, "True Love is forever." ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: TMM isn't mine. It belongs way, enjoy!

to Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. If it was mine then there would be a million sequels instead of the uber short A la mode.

THIS IS REPOSTED!

* * *

**Chapter one - Time**

How long has it been now? Five years? No, it's been longer than that. Ten years since we first met, nine years since I last saw him. Yeah. That sounds about right. He'd left, promising he'd return some day, however, as I sat on the roof of my house nine years later, he still hadn't come back. I sighed heavily, looking up at the stars. Maybe he was up there…somewhere.

"Purin-oneechan?" Heicha's voice suddenly brought me from my thoughts. She was about fifteen now, while I had grown into a lovely young woman of twenty, or so I'd been told. The years had merged together and I couldn't even remember the last time I had a birthday celebration. I gave that all up; in hopes he'd return. But no matter how old I was, no matter how old they were, my siblings would always come first.

"What is it, Heicha?" I asked as she walked up to me. Her teenaged face held a look of concern rarely seen on any of my siblings. Even now, they were as crazy as ever, perhaps even crazier with all those hormones flying around. My brothers amused themselves with sparing matches, while Heicha watched. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to teach them martial arts… At least it kept them home where I could keep an eye on them, and out of the troubles of the teenage world.

"You're awfully quiet tonight, you didn't even hum while making dinner! I something wrong?" I smiled at her concern and ruffled my little sister's golden hair. She wore it similarly to how I used to, small braids in the back with the rest hanging in her face. However, she only wore two braids, much like Retasu-oneechan had, while I'd worn many, but still, with her hair color, she looked like a fifteen year old Mew Pudding.

"Oh, it's nothing Heicha-chan. I was just thinking about something."

"Something? Or _someone_?" Heicha replied with a smirk.

"Okay, you caught me. Someone." I chuckled. She gave a grin of satisfaction until she realized who that someone was.

"Oh…_Him_?" I nodded. _Him_. And by "Him," I meant a certain pale skinned, long eared midget alien who insisted he hated me but still who I adored ever since I first laid eyes upon him.

"Purin-oneechan, I don't want to bring you down, but perhaps you should move on, he most likely has forgotten about you by now. Even if he hasn't he wouldn't know where or how to find you! He never saw you in normal form, right?" I frowned as my sister offered her words of "comfort," if you could call it that. They really weren't doing my hormone-ravaged body any good.

"Once," I replied, a bit harsher than I had intended, "when I kissed him."

The awkward silence that followed made my head begin to pound. It sort of reminded me when we had first met, face to face. Lots of silences.

"Want me to go tell the boys to bet in bed?" Heicha broke the silence, changing the subject. She had sort of taken on my role in looking after the boys. She'd done quite a bit of growing up and was about as tall as I was, even if it was a not so resounding height of 5'4", but still she might have been a bit more mature than I was at that age. Besides, I had to work more often to take care of five teenagers, and with things piling up I was glad to know I could trust someone else in this crazy house of mine.

"Yeah, thanks lil sis." I said with a sigh.

"Okay, 'welcome. Don't stay up too late, Purin, you have work tomorrow!" Heicha smiled sweetly with the reminder as she scrambled back down the fire escape, to tell her brothers to go to bed.

"Good ol' Heicha." I muttered to myself with a small smile. Ever since I'd been thirteen we'd been the best of friends. She found me as a mew mew one day up on the roof. Even though she was only seven, she had provided a lot of comfort to me. I had told her everything since then, about the mew mews, about the crusaders…about Taruto, which is what had lead me to the roof on that particular night, and tonight. Taruto.

I'd known ever since then it was love at first sight. My childish heart took to him instantly, not caring whether he was an enemy or not. He was a friend – and that's all that should matter, shouldn't it? Let me tell you, by the time Deep blue was defeated, it wasn't that simple anymore.

Truth was, I didn't WANT him to leave. They had nothing more to do on this planet and all that was left was to leave. But after fighting them for so long, and finally after all this time being ALLOWED to be friends with the aliens, we'd never get a chance to. They left. I gave Taruto something to remember me by – candy drops. I gave them to him in a kiss, that was my childish way of saying I cared. And I could tell then by the tomato red blush on his face that he liked it, even if he would deny it. He did promise he'd come back and get more, but it's been almost ten years and no sign of my first love. The bowls and bags and boxes I bought for him haven't even been touched. It's a wonder how I kept myself away from them. It was either my fear of cavities, or my love for him, but it was most likely the latter of the two.

I quietly stood up and made my way down the fire escape. Not wanting to go in yet, I slowly walked down the street, heading in no particular direction and no specific destination in mind. I just went where my feet led me, not caring that I wasn't wearing shoes. Since when did I ever? I don't remember taking the specific path, but after some time I eventually reached my destination, the Tokyo Dome. I ran my hand over the rough bark of one of the trees holding it up. They were still there, brought into existence by the Mew Aqua I had activated so long ago. And down underground was where I first met him. My Taru-Taru-chan. He saved me that day, strange because he claimed he hated me, but I knew he really didn't. If he had hated me as much has he insisted, he wouldn't have let me live. A silent tear rolled down my cheek as I looked at the trees.

"Damn you…Damn you to hell!" I squeaked out, banging my fist against the rough bark. Why hadn't he come back? He'd promised! But he lied to me! That was all anyone ever did to me then, lie. They'd lie to make it so it wasn't that bad, but when the truth slapped me in the face it hurt even more than it would have if I'd known what was coming. Everyone does it to children, but I'd been more aware of my surroundings at that age, thanks to my situation. Being a mew mew really took its toll on a child after awhile. I let out a sob as I remembered my foolish glee when I realized I had ears and a tail, just like Ichigo-oneechan. I didn't realize what I was getting into. The fighting, the hate, the heartbreak, nothing ever was how I thought it would be. I thought it would be fun, and for awhile, it was. But then he came along, and screwed everything up.

"Damnit! Why the fuck did you do this to me?" I practically screamed, hitting my fist against the tree bark again. Why couldn't I just forget? It was because I loved him. He came into my life and left without giving me a chance to tell him how I felt. I could still hear his voice as he said "maybe I'll come back to get another candy drop." He sounded so childish and so carefree. I'd often imagined what he'd sound like and look like now. He'd have a deeper voice, but he'd still look girly. He would be taller than I was now, or maybe he wouldn't. Perhaps aliens don't get that tall? How should I know?

"Purin?" Oh god, my imagination was going into overdrive. I could hear him now. I banged my forehead against the tree in frustration.

"Purin." The voice was louder now, usually that didn't happen. I then heard footsteps behind me. My heart lept into my chest, could he have actually come back? I turned around slowly, trying not to get my hopes up for the fear it was just my mind again, but it wasn't…

It was him.

* * *

Okay, ending/cliffy. I made it longer this time. Please review, and hopefully this'll continue. 


End file.
